Danganronpa: Firestarter
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the 1980 Stephen King novel. Mr. and Mrs. Naegi once worked for the Future Foundation due to their supernatural powers but left to start a family and live quietly, but the Foundation was secretly watching them, and upon discovering that Makoto and Komaru having supernatural powers, they intend to capture them, killing the Naegi parents, and the two siblings are on the run
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: Firestarter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Firestarter**_ is owned by Stephen King

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here woukd feature the Future Foundation, and the members will be introduced, especially after finally watched the new Danganronpa anime, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, and here you will see what roles they would play and hiw the Class of 78 would deal with this matter, especially as some would play foil to Naegi and the gang, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 1: Prologue_**

 ** _Fourteen years ago..._**

Tokyo, Japan. The scene shifts at the main city where life is moving on and moving forward, and the people seen are at peace, walking, talking, driving, chatting. Its like they feel safe as there has been no reports of any disturbances, and the people are content with the peace that have been enjoying for the last few years, and the scene shifts at the center of the business district where a newspaper boy is shouting to advertise news to sell the newspapers he is holding.

"EXTRA, EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! **GENMU CORPORATION** ANNOUNCES THE LAUNCH DATE OF THE MUCH-AWAITED VIDEO GAME! AND THE PRESIDENT HIMSELF WILL UNVEIL IT!"

"Huh? A new video game?"

"Really?"

"Any other news?"

"EXTRA, EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! ABOUT 500 PROTESTERS ARRESTED IN A SPAN OF ONE WEEK!"

"Now that is news!"

"I want one!"

"Me too!"

Curious passerby heard it and are enticed to buy the newspaper feeling that the news is interesting and bought one, and the newspaper boy smiled as he gets to earn money for the newspapers he sold, and after that he left, and life moves on for the citizens, as they are focusing on work and everyday life, yet what the people did not realize is that the Japanese Diet is hiding a SECRET which only a select few know about, and this secret is well-hidden that this appeared to be the reason why the country is enjoying peace.

The scene later shifts at a secret headquarters somewhere within Tokyo, in which you can see what appeared to be a huge fortress resembling a tower, and the scene shifts further inside where you can see soldiers guarding every floor, and most of the employees seen appeared to be scientists, and several minutes later it is revealed that this fortress is bring operated by several person being led by an adult man who appeared to be in his late 50's, and is leading some kind of experiment.

This group of people operating inside the fortress-like headquarters appeared to be an organization that is eventually identified as the _**Future Foundation**_ , and the one leading the organization is identified as **Kazuo Tengan**. Tengan is also the one who appeared to have ties with some of the people working within the Japanese Diet and both sides appeared to have benefit something which was kept from the general public, and the scene shifts inside the fortress' conference room where a politician is speaking to Tengan and the conversation appeared to be a friendly, if not a cooperative, one.

"...and so that is how we would work...and believe me...it will benefit us both..."

"I see...thank you, Mr. Tengan."

"Oh, it is nothing."

"I really appreciate it a lot...thanks to you...our country is PEACEFUL..."

"Of course...that is what Future Foundation is for...promoting peace, prosperity...and stability."

"We look forward to work with you again..."

"Of course...anytime."

"Good day to you, Mr. Tengan."

The scene then shifts further inside the fortress, where you can see what appeared to be a laboratory room where you can see several children are inside, wearing what appeared to be hospital-like gown, and the children are glancing at an object which they seemed to be glaring, and soon the object that the children are staring at began to move, which suggests that the children appeared to have some sort of supernatural ability and are being experimented on.

The scene then shifts to another area where two adults are also being observed, both being in their mid-20's and are doing some tests, where the two persons are displaying supernatural abilities, which seemed to border on telekinesis, and they are shown to have near-complete control over their powers. The two persons are revealed to be a married couple who were working faithfully with the Future Foundation, and though their full names are unidentified, their surnames are revealed as **Naegi**.

 **-x-**

 ** _Four years later..._**

The scene shows that the adult Naegi parents have left Future Foundation, having asked permission to take a leave as they want to live quiet lives and start a family, in which Tengan seemed to accept and allowed the two members to go, and at a quiet neighborhood, the Naegi parents are BLESSED with two children, one aged four, which is a boy, and the other aged 1, a girl. The siblings have ahoge on their hair and are named **Makoto** and **Komaru** , and the children are living quiet lives and have no idea about their parents' past lives, and one time Mrs. Naegi told Makoto to always look after Komaru which the son nodded obediently.

"Makoto...always look after your sister."

"Yes, mom..."

"Always protect her from any harm."

"Yes, mom."

"When playing outside, don't stray too far. And make sure you two are not playing in the middle of the road. Understand?"

"Yes, mom."

"I hope you understand what I just told you, Makoto."

"Yes, mom."

However, what the Naegi family did not realize is that several agents of the Future Foundation are secretly observing them who were given orders to observe the children and not do anything else, and this went on for several years, during which the siblings were slowly becoming curious, having watched a TV news about protesters being subjugated and rioters taken down harshly, and Makoto asks his mom about it, which she could only stare in sadness as she does not want him to know about their connection with the Future Foundation.

"...that is how the Diet works..."

"But, mom...do they really have to beat them up so seriously...?"

"..."

"Mom...?"

"We can't...do anything. Just do not get involved in those kind of news, Makoto."

"Mom...?"

"Just do as I say...okay?"

"..."

Makoto stared innocently at his mom as he wondered why she refused to answer his question. His queries were interrupted when Komaru came and wanted to play with him, and he obliges as he gives Komaru a ball and the siblings began playing, and both the Naegi parents watch their children play, and hoped that their children would grow up normal and not develop or inherit any supernatural powers.

 **-x-**

 ** _Six years later..._**

The Naegi family continued to live quiet lives, and both Makoto and Komaru, now aged 10 and 7 respectively, attended school and so far were able to fit in well, and the siblings were happy that they were able to make friends and enjoyed a peaceful life, and Komaru was the most innocent of the siblings, as she is very curious and often asks Makoto about things she did not understand, and at the same time the Naegi parents are watching their children, and while they are glad that their children are leading normal lives, they are still worried about the future in which it may be possible for Makoto and Komaru to find out about their parents' connections to the Future Foundation.

"Dear..."

"What is it, honey...?"

"I'm worried..."

"About what?"

"What if...our children were to..."

"It won't happen...its been 10 years...and neither of our children has shown any signs...they ate normal...you saw it."

"But still..."

"It will be fine, dear...do not worry."

Not far, several agents from the Future Foundation are seen hiding behind thick bushes and are monitoring the Naegi family, especially the two children, as they were given strict orders to monitor the family and report for anything that they deem not normal, and the agents continued to monitor the family, though one of the agents wondered why they have to monitor the Naegi family every 24 hours, as they have been doing this for 10 years though the other agent persuaded him to do ad told since they are being paid well.

"...just don't complain and do your job."

"But still...this..."

"At least we're getting paid...that should be enough reason for you not to complain."

"But...why are we doing this...we have been watching that family for 10 years...and now..."

"Who cares...at least we can relax while watching...and we'll be paid highly for that...so don't complain, okay...?"

"Tch, fine..."

"Good."

"..."

The agent sighed as he decided to do as told since he is paid well for his services, yet he wondered if it is possible for the Naegi children to inherit or develop powers like their parents, though the other agent said that it maybe possible, though he doubt that it may happen since it has been 10 years since the Naegi parents left the Future Foundation, and so far neither Makoto or Komaru have shown signs of developing any powers, and the two agents then wonder what would the situation be like should either or both Makoto and Komaru show any signs of any powers.

"...beats me."

"Huh?"

"If those two brats showed signs of any powers...we report to HQ, then they will do their thing..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"But...what if those brats showed a different type of power?"

"That's the higher-up's problem...we're just here to watch...and get paid, so we're not involved. Got it?"

"Fine."

After that, the two agents resumed their stealth monitoring on the Naegi family and will report to their superiors in the event should either or both Naegi children show signs of any developing powers.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, as this shows an alternate origins of the Naegi family, and the siblings are INTRODUCED...and mirroring their visual novel counterparts, Makoto and komaru are depicted as normal siblings living normal lives, though the Future Foundation are keeping tabs on the Naegi family.

And the Future Foundation depicted here are quite a stark contrast to its visual novel counterpart...and more about them will be revealed in the upcoming chapters...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter will show that Makoto and Komaru's lives will change...and this is where the story kick in...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	2. Awakening

**Danganronpa: Firestarter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Firestarter**_ is owned by Stephen King

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main story is now underway as the main characters are spending some peaceful moment before getting into an unexpected situation, and this is where things get intense as both Makoto and Komaru makes a discovery about what they will soon become, which will set the chain of events from this point on, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2: x_**

In the years that passed, life for the Naegi family was generally peaceful, and the Naegi parents were happy about it as they see that their children are healthy and normal, which they hoped that they would stay that way, and yet they still worry that one day their children may one day learn about their parents' pasts, and Mrs. Naegi told her husband what would happen if their children were to learn about their past connection to the Future Foundation, and Mr. Naegi said that when the time comes, then the children will learn about it.

"If that comes to it…then we will tell them.

"But…are you sure we should…?

"Yes…we do not hide secrets from our children…if they deserve to know…we will tell them."

"But…they're still young…"

"They're at the right age…I'm sure they can understand…what's important is that we will teach them not to go astray. That way they will know what is right and what is wrong."

"Honey…"

"It's okay…

"…"

The scene shows that Makoto, now aged 13, has begun attending middle school, and was able to fit in well and made friends, attending at Blackroot Middle School and due to his gentle nature, he had no trouble making friends with his schoolmates, and in a matter of months, he became quite popular because of his gentle attitude and optimism, which also attracted some girls, mostly those a year higher, and the senior girls began asking him if he is dating anyone or if he is single.

"Hay, Naegi…"

"Yes…?"

"Are you single?"

"Are you taken?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um…I…"

"Would you like to go on a date with me..?"

"How about going to a love hotel…?"

Komaru, aged 10, is enjoying her school life as she has friends of her own, and is enjoying her elementary school life and is happy to live such a happy life even though she and her family are ordinary people, not overly rich or famous, yet life is peaceful and she could not ask for anything more, and as she and her classmates are walking the streets after school one day, they have no idea that spies working for the Future Foundation are secretly monitoring them, and the two agents wondered if Komaru inherited her parents powers or not, having monitoring her up to this point.

"Geez…"

"What?"

"That girl…does she or does she not possess any powers..?"

"Who knows…?"

"We've been watching her for a decade…is this worth the effort…?"

"I'd do this instead of complaining…at least you get a high pay…"

"Geez…"

"Come on…just keep observing her…"

The two agents sighed at each other seeing that they cannot be picky and just followed orders since they are paid for their services, and they continued to follow her to the Naegi house, and they remained hidden, which by then Makoto arrived after classes ended, and two more Future Foundation agents joined the other two, and the four agents began talking, asking if they have any LUCK with the siblings they are observing.

"Hey, there…"

"Any luck with those two kids?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"We're getting bored…"

"Me too…but we should keep this up…"

"Yeah…the boss will have our heads if he finds out we're slacking off…"

"Right…"

"Fine."

The four agents took a break as they brought out their rations and began eating, and they continued to monitor the events inside the house, seeing that Makoto and Komaru are sitting in the living room to watch TV, and a few hours later, the Naegi parents arrived and greeted their children, and the agents watched the scene in confusion, wondering why the Naegi parents chose to quit working for the Future Foundation and living an ordinary life, which the others felt that the two adults are better off serving the Future Foundation for life.

"Mr. and Mrs. Naegi…former agents of the Future Foundation…"

"They possess mental abilities…"

"That I heard…

""Why did they choose to quit…? Their FUTURE is secured if they stay and work with the Foundation…"

"Maybe they got bored…"

"Really…?"

"Dream on…"

"Guys…keep it down and keep on observing…"

The four agents then decided to continue observing the Naegi children for now as they felt that they have no other recourse since they felt that thus may be better than tangling with rioters and protesters, as the Future Foundation is in charge of suppressing the uprising which is backed by Japanese Diet, and that the population of Japan seemed to be supporting the Diet which the country has been maintaining peace throughout the decades and half the century.

-x-

The scene shifts at the Future Foundation HQ, where Kazuo Tengan is inside his office, having put down the phone after speaking to someone, and there his assistant, Koichi Kizakura, came in, and saw his boss having an odd look and approached him, asking him what is wrong, and Tengan smiled saying that it is nothing, telling him that he just got word that so far there has been no change from the Naegi family, in which Makoto and Komaru appeared to be normal though he is not giving up.

Kizakura adjusted his hat and asks him why is he so fixated at the Naegi children if those two are born normal, and Tengan said that he is sure that it would be a matter of time before those two are AWAKENED, and Kizakura asks Tengan if he is sure that the scenario he is waiting would come true or not, saying that they have been monitoring that family for 13 years and up until now there were no signs.

"Well, I'm not sure about that…"

"Hmm…? How so?"

"What if those two kids remained normal…?

"I would not be sure about that…"

"Oh?"

"Believe me…like parents like children…and I am sure my hunch would come true…"

"Really?"

"Heh…"

Tengan smirked and said that anything is possible, and if that scenario happens, then this would be a good sign for the Future Foundation, and he will make steps should the opportunity presented itself and he will not pass up such a good opportunity.

Kizakura sighed and he took out a small bottle of sake and began drinking it saying that he would not be surprised if that possibility happens and told Tengan to be prepared, as he has a feeling that there would be resistance if that scenario ever happens, and said that getting IT will not be as easy as expected, knowing that the Naegi parents may oppose this since they left the Future Foundation to live quiet lives, but Tengan smirked and said that he is prepared for that.

"You need not worry, Kizakura."

"Oh?"

"I already made preparations for that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"My, my…what a …"

"I know, Kizakura…and I am proud of it."

"…"

-x-

A few months have passed, and the scene shifts at the Naegi house, where the Future Foundation agents arrived and positioned themselves outside so they won't be seen, and they are starting to get a bit weary as they have not seen any changes from Makoto and Komaru, and are questioning each other if this is really with the pay they are getting.

"Hey, there…"

"Any luck with those two kids?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"Same old, same old…"

"Me too…but we should keep this up…"

"Yeah…getting our salaries deducted is one thing…but getting punished is another…"

"Right…we should put this up…"

"Fine."

By then, Makoto came out of the house along with Komaru, as they are tasked in putting the trash out, and as the siblings placed the trash bags out, Komaru saw a stray dog about to urinate on the bag and Makoto stared at the dog and told him to go away, but the dog ignored him and is positioning himself to pee by the trash bag, and Makoto became a bit stern and uptight and stared intently at the dog and unintentionally made a commanding tone telling the dog to go away.

Surprisingly, the dog went into a trance and walked away, and Makoto felt a slight headache and sat on the bench, and Komaru pointed out that he has a nosebleed, which he noticed it and frantically wiped it off with a tissue. Komaru asks if he is okay which he assured that he is though he still felt the headache and as he went inside, Komaru was left, and as she made sure that the trash bags are in place, a pervert came and FLASHED himself in front of her, exposing his crotch and Komaru screamed at the pervert and told him to get lost.

"Hey, hey!"

"EEEKKK!"

"Watch my PEE-PEE!"

"HENTAI! GO AWAY!"

"Come on…offer good while supply lasts!"

"GET LOST, YOU MANIAC!"

"Come on…its ready to be touched…!"

"GO AWAY!"

As the pervert began to gyrate his hips, Makoto came out and is about to grab a bat, Komaru glared at the pervert before the pervert's pants went ablaze, and he screamed in terror as he ran off to find water to douse his flaming pants, and Makoto blinked his eyes as he wondered what happened, and he asks Komaru what happened, and she herself is baffled as to what occurred. By then, the Naegi parents stood there and were shocked by what they saw, and the children blinked their eyes seeing that their parents were speechless at what they just saw.

Not far, the agents saw it and now they felt that all they went through has paid off.

"Well look at that…"

"I guess our patience has paid off…"

"The boss is gonna be happy…"

"Finally…now I can rest…"

"Don't relax yet…we just saw what their powers are like…"

"Yeah…and it's not going to be easy…"

"Let the Foundation handle this…"

"Right."

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, though its mostly like a slice of life up to the point where the siblings are revealed to possess latent powers, and now the Naegi parents' fear has been realized, and now the Future Foundation will be alerted by this fact…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Makoto and Komaru are told about their parents' roles in working for the Future Foundation…and Tengan is making moves to have the siblings recruited…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks…


	3. A Painful Decision

**Danganronpa: Firestarter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Firestarter**_ is owned by Stephen King

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here would feature the Future Foundation, and there they are now aware that the Naegi siblings' powers have awakened and they are making moves to have them recruited, in which the Naegi parents are reluctant to hand them over, and this leads to a rather emotional bond with the family, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3 : Kurushī Ketsudan_**

The scene shifts at the Future Foundation where Kazuo Tengan had just put down his cellphone as Kizakura arrived and saw Tengan's facial reaction, which has a mixture of seriousness and amusement, which made him curious so he approached his boss and asks him what is going on, and Tengan smirked as he told Kizakura the GOOD NEWS.

"...and that is why I feel good..."

"Seriously, Tengan..."

"Yes, I am serious..."

"The Naegi children...have powers...?"

"That's right...our patience have paid off..."

"Oh dear...this is going to be a problem..."

"Oh don't br such a spoilsport..."

"..."

Kizakura adjusted his hat upon hearing that the Naegi children has AWAKENED in which their latent powers have been displayed, and now Tengan is making moves to subtly persuade the two minors to join Future Foundation, but Kizakura cautions Tengan about it saying that he has a feeling that the Naegi parents would definitely oppose it, but Tengan was unconcerned about that, saying that he has laid out plans on what to do and when to make his move.

"I have laid out ways to persuafe them to hand iver their children to us..."

"Are you...?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Whoa, whoa...easy, Tengan...maybe you should..."

"Sorry...I waited so long for this...this is one opportunity that I cannot afford to pass up..."

"..."

"An old man's got to do what an old man's got to do...

"...fine..."

Kizakuta sighed and wished Tengan luck as he took out a small bottle of sake and drank, seeing where this would lead to and expected that things would escalate from this point on, knowing that the Naegi parents would oppose this as they do not want their children join Future Foundation and wanting them to live a normal life, but then Tengan smirked as he called one of his agents and gives him instructions on what to do next, which Kizakura can hear the conversation, and glanced as he eavesdrop on the discussion between Tengan and the agent who is observing the Naegi house.

"...and that is what you will do..."

"Director Tengan...what if the family decides to move out?"

"Then follow them and see where they would go...but don't let them see you."

"And about those two kids?"

"Keep on observing them and see how the parents would train those kids so we would know if they wpuld be dangerous or not."

"Very well, director."

"Good. Now resume your assignment."

"Yes sir."

After that, Tengan stretched his arms as he feels that today is his lucky day and left the office while Kizakura looks on, sensing that trouble is about to brew while mentally apologizing to the Naegi parents seeing that their peaceful lives have come to an abrupt end, their chance of living quiet lives have been dashed to the ground after their children's supernatural powers have awakened.

-x-

At the Naegi house, the Naegi parents stared at their children worry after hearing them said that something happened to them, which shows that Makoto developed a psionic ability while Komaru developed pyrokinesis, and the parents were worried as they fear that if the Future Foundation were to find out about this they would pressure them to have their children join the Foundation, which the parents are intent not to let this happen as they do not want Makoto and Komaru end up like them, and there Mr. Naegi reluctantly told his children about their pasts.

After about 30 minutes, both Makoto and Komaru were shocked after hearing their parents' stories, which slowly made sense after realizing that the Future Foundation where using agents with superhuman abilities to quell off any riots and uprising which resulted in the Diet having a firm control over Japan, and the Naegi children could not believe what they just heard, and never thought that their parents were involved with a shady organization that has ties with the Diet.

There the Naegi parents told their children that they vowed to protect them from the Future Foundation and will not allow them to recruit Makoto and Komaru, and the two minors vowed not to let the Foundation recruit them into their service.

"Don't worry, mom...Komaru and I will not join them."

"I will stick with onii-chan, mom...dad..."

"Very good, you two..."

"We are sorry that you two got dragged in to this mess..."

"We understand, mom..."

"We love you and dad..."

"Makoto...Komaru..."

"Oh, my children..."

-x-

Three years have passed, and things appeared normal for now, as both Makoto and Komaru continued going to school, with Makoto still in middle school and Komaru in elementary, yet their powers were still there, as both of them were tutored by their dad on how to use them responsibly, yet the Naegi family are unaware that the Future Foundation continued to monitor them in secret, and Tengan became aware that the Naegi parents have no intention if contacting the Foundation, and Kizakura tries to persuade Tengan to let the Naegi family live quietly and peacefully claiming that the family does not seem to be a threat yet Tengan said that the minors' TALENTS are TOO VALUABLE to waste.

"No can do, Kizakura...I can't afford to miss this..."

"Come on, director..."

"If an opportunity shows up in front of me, then I will take that chance."

"Seriously...why so fixated on those two kids?"

"They are SPECIAL...plain and simple."

"..."

"And with those kind of power...they can be a great asset to the Foundation."

"Are you really that obssessed, director?"

Tengan smiled and said that Makoto and Komaru will be given SPECIAL TREATMENT and BENEFITS once they joined the Future Foundation, and while Kizakura seemed to have given up in convincing Tengan to abort his plans, he asks him how will he be able to persuade the Naegi parents to submit their children to the Foundation, and Tengan smirked, saying that he has come up with a way to convince them not to defy the Future Foundation.

"Just leave things to me...and the rest is history."

"Really?"

"That is right."

"Oh dear..."

"Don't be like that..."

"It almost makes me feel sorry for that family..."

"That is hiw the cookie crumbles, my friend."

"..."

Kizakura adjusted his hat seeing that Tengan is determined to have Makoto and Komaru join the Foundation by hook or crook, and decided not to interfere so as not suffer the Foundation's wrath, and mentally apologized to the Naegi family seeing that their peaceful lives have come to an end, all they worked hard to live quiet lives were in vain.

-x-

A week later, the Naegi parents meet up after the husband left office after a day's work, and his wife joined him and are heading home, and as they are discussing on what to do next, they saw a car parked and the window opened, where Tengan is there and he smiled at the two, and the Naegi parents became apprehensive seeing him, yet he assured to the two that he just want to greet them and motions them to come inside the car as he want to have some words with them.

Once inside, Tengan greeted them and asks how they are doing after living over a decade outside the Foundation and the two said that they were living quietly and are happy with their lives in peace, but then Tengan asks them if they are interested in rejoining the Foundation, which the Naegi parents kindly declined, saying that they want to live quietly and for their children to grow up and live peacefully and normally.

However, Tengan showed them a recorded footage of Naegi and Komaru's powers awakening and told the two that their children can no longer live among society and offered to take Makoto and Komaru under his wing and assured that they will be compensated and the parents can join them as well so that the family will be together, but Mr. Naegi refused saying that he has no intention of letting his children repeat the mistakes he and his wife made, and Tengan tries to persuade him to change his mind.

"But Mr. Naegi...you should..."

"My answer is no, Mr. Tengan...my wife and I aanted to live quietly and peacefully...and we want our children to grow up quietly and normally as possible!"

"Please, Mr. Naegi...just hear me out..."

"You heard my husband...I don't want my children to undergo the mistakes we made...and we want our children to live a normal life...away from you!"

"..."

"Let's go, dear!"

"You heard what my wife said...just leave us alone...we want to live a quietly as possible...and we inte d to live our lives in peace. Good day, sir."

"...:

Mr. Naegi made it clear to Tengan that he will not let his children suffer and told him to leave the Naegi family alone, and both the Naegi parents leave the car and went straight home, and as the driver appeared concerned, he asks Tengan if it is okay to let them go, Tengan said that it is fine, as he now knows what to do next and is making preparations on commencing his next move.

"...and things stand and Inwill not be daunted..."

"So how will you carry out your plans, director?"

"When the time comes right, I will give the order...and until then, no one makes a move without my approval."

"I see..."

"Well then...we head back to base."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Of course."

"Very well, sir."

After that, the car left and is heading back to headquarters, and the Naegi parents saw the vehicle leave, and both of them are worried, and they went home immediately, where they told their children about what happened, and told them that they may have to move out of their house and find a place where the Future Foundation won't be able to find them.

Of course, Makoto and Komaru did not like it and voiced their opposition but their parents told them that sooner or later the Future Foundation would send agents to abduct them and to prevent this, the family would have to move out and find a way to escape the Foundation, telling them that the Foundation has links to the Diet, thus the police are powerless against the Foundation.

"No way..."

"But...Mom...dad...is there..."

"No, Komaru...there isn't..."

"We have no other options...Makoto...Komaru...please do as we tell you..."

"..."

"..."

"We're sorry, you two...but this is the only way..."

"We may have to leave Japan if necessary...just trust us..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the tension is mounting up and the Naegi family is facing pressure from the Future foundation, and would eventually lead to a more darker side of the plot which the Naegi siblings would be forced to face with.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter starts the story which will change Makoto and Komaru's lives…

See next chapter where this would lead to…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks…


	4. Tragic Day

**Danganronpa: Firestarter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Firestarter**_ is owned by Stephen King

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here would feature the Future Foundation, and there they are now aware that the Naegi siblings' powers have awakened and they are making moves to have them recruited, and here, Makoto and Komaru's lives are going to change, which will be depicted here, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4: Hisan'na Tsuitachi_**

A week later, the scene shifts at Future Foundation, where Tengan us at the meeting room where his agents came and showed them the recordings where they secretly recorded the conversation with the Naegi family, where it shows that the Naegi parents have revealed to their children about their connection with the Future Foundation and the Foundation's intention to recruit Makoto and Komaru. Tengan stared at the recorder after hearing the last part of the conversation, showing that plans may have to be modified before executing them.

~x

"No way..."

"But...Mom...dad...is there..."

"No, Komaru...there isn't..."

"We have no other options...Makoto...Komaru...please do as we tell you..."

"..."

"..."

"We're sorry, you two...but this is the only way..."

"We may have to leave Japan if necessary...just trust us..."

~x

Tengan stared at the recorder, seeing that the Naegi parents indeed intends to escape the Future Foundation, and one of Tengan's subordinates commented that the Naegi family may have become a liability saying that their actions warranted that they intend to defy the Foundation and poses a serious risk of the organization being exposed, which may lead to an uprising from the Japanese population, and suggested that the Naegi family be wiped out while there is still time, though Tengan sees this otherwise as he has plans for both Makoto and Komaru.

"Oh, do not worry.."

"But…sir…"

"We won't be exposed…just you wait…"

"Director…there is so much at risk to allow them to live…"

"Perhaps…but I want their children alive…and be brought here…"

"Sir…"

"I will deal with the adult Naegi's…all you need is to capture their children…alive…"

"Yes, sir…"

By then, another subordinate came and showed Tengan another secret footage, where it shows that Makoto is being trained to control other living things, as it shows that Makoto is starting to gain control over cats, though the side effects are still there as Makoto is shown to have a nosebleed after controlling the cats, and the subordinate shows concern and pointed out that Makoto may be deemed a threat but Tengan smiled and said that Makoto still has no control over his powers, saying that he has yet to show his power to control people, and all they need to do is disable Makoto before getting the chance to use his powers.

"Hmm…interesting…"

"No, sir…I say that boy is dangerous…"

"Oh, do not be discouraged…"

"If he is capable of controlling cats…then he may be able to control us…"

"Then we will subdue that boy before he gets the chance…then we will use means to make him obedient to us…his powers can be useful to our organization."

"Sir…"

"Trust me on this…I know how to handle such a problem…"

"Yes, sir…"

Then the subordinate submitted another secret footage, this time showing that the Naegi parents are training Komaru to control her pyrokinetic powers, yet it also shows that there are times that she loses control over them when emotionally provoked, showing that she and her dad got in to an argument and in the heat of the moment, Mrs. Naegi's mittens went ablaze and Mr. Naegi had to put it out. Tengan observed the footage and thought carefully before he came up with a directive, and his subordinates look on until Tengan made his statement.

"Listen, all of you."

"Sir.."

"We will strike the Naegi family soon…"

"…"

"You have my permission…kill the parents if necessary…but spare their children…subdue them…then we can use scientific means to bend their will to ours…"

"Yes sir!"

"And make sure the neighbors do not suspect a thing…understood?"

"Yes sir!

"Yes sir!"

Tengan's subordinates nodded as they see that Tengan has made his decision, and judging from the tone of his voice, they believe that he is confident that everything is under control and that there will be no problems coming their way, and this shows that Tengan is as wise, yet deep inside he has a sinister agenda that would benefit mostly himself and the Future Foundation will also benefit from this due to Tengan's leadership.

-x-

A few weeks later, it is shown that it was almost time for summer vacation, but for Makoto and Komaru, it would be their last, as they reluctantly agreed that once summer vacation commences, the Naegi family will move out from their home in secret and flee Tokyo to another prefecture so as to escape the Future Foundation as the Naegi parents deduced that Tengan must have been monitoring the house in secret which would explain why Tengan knew about Makoto and Komaru's secret.

At Makoto's bedroom, you can see him trying to cheer up Komaru as she is sad that she would have to drop out of school as she knew that it is needed in order to escape potential capture from the Foundation agents, and Makoto assured to her that one day they will expose Future Foundation for what they really are and so that he and Komaru will return to normal life.

"Cheer up, Komaru…"

"…"

"One day we will resume our normal lives…"

"But…how? We can't risk exposing ourselves…they may have gotten hold of our records…and even enrolling to a new school would not be easy…"

"I know…but I'm sure we can overcome this…"

"Onii-chan…"

"Let's believe…I'm sure we can overcome this trial!"

"Onii-chan…"

Makoto's words somehow cheered Komaru up and the siblings hugged as they comforted one another, while outside, the Naegi parents are there and they felt bad that their children were forced to drop out of school once summer vacation commences, yet they knew this is inevitable and is out if their hands because of the threat that the Future Foundation poses, and they knew that it will not be easy for their children to move from one place to another but this is the only way they know how to escape detection from the Foundation agents.

"Oh…dear, I feel bad for our children…"

"I know, honey.."

"Damn that Tengan…why won't they leave us alone?"

"Hush, dear…"

"It's not fair…all we wanted is for Makoto and Komaru to live normal lives…"

"What's done is done…we need to get away from them…once we managed to escape Japan and get foreign help…we can expose Tengan for what he and his organization are…and we will soon return to our normal lives…"

"…"

"have faith, Dear…"

-x-

Several weeks later, it is shown that it is the last day of school, the day before summer vacation commences, and Komaru's classes ended yesterday, and all they need now is to wait for Makoto to come home, and the time now is 13:30, and you can see that Makoto is glancing at his notebook as he is spending his last day as a middle school student for tomorrow he and his family are leaving Tokyo and head east, in order to find a place where no one can trace them.

Makoto was sad as he knew that this would be strenuous as starting a new school year is nearly impossible as he and his parents agreed that they may have to assume new identities in order to escape detection from the Future Foundation, and he wondered where this would lead to, but then his musing is interrupted when a classmate spoke to him and asks what he would do during the summer vacation, expecting Makoto to have fun.

"Hey, Naegi…"

"Oh…what is it?"

"Summer vacation starts tomorrow, right?

"Yeah…"

"So…what are you going to do?"

"Oh, visit a relative in…Sendai…"

"Really?

"Yeah…"

Makoto made an alibi saying he will visit his relatives at Sendai, which his classmate took the alibi, and several minutes later, classes resume, and while listening to the teacher's lecture, his cellphone rang, and he had a bad feeling about this as the caller is unregistered, and when he answered it, the caller turn out to be his neighbor, and she told Makoto that there is something going on at his house.

"Makoto-kun…"

"What is it?"

"Something's going on at your house…"

"Wh-what…? What's going on…?"

"Some men came in to your house…others are acting as lookouts…"

"Is there anyone at home…?

"Your parents and sister are there but…I can hear screaming and…"

"!"

The neighbor told Makoto that about six men in business attire came inside the Naegi house while four other men stood outside serving as lookout, and though most of the neighbors seemed oblivious, she can hear screaming and some sign of struggle, and when she attempted to call the police, the number is busy, and she felt she could not do anything. Makoto then recalled what his parents told him and suspected that the Future Foundation is involved, and he immediately leaves class despite the teacher telling him to come back.

Makoto is seen running the hallway which startled some faculty members and soon he jumped over the school fence and is seen stealing a bicycle and pedaled his way to the house, and after about 18 minutes he arrived at the house, where a few policemen are seen cordoning off the house and the neighbor who called Makoto intercepted him and told him that he saw the men carrying off Komaru and the police refused to let anyone in despite her asking what happened to the Naegi parents, and when Makoto asks the policemen where are his parents, the two cops feigned ignorance saying the house is off-limits to everyone and told him to leave.

"Sorry, kid.."

"It's off-limits…"

"But my parents! Where are they?"

"Just leave. This place is cordoned off."

"Go home."

"This is my house! Where are my parents?! My sister?!"

"Beat it, kid."

"This place is off-limits to everyone."

"Damn!"

Frustrated and worried, Makoto clutched his head and began to use his psionic ability, and forces the two cops to stand aside, which the two slowly did so, and there Makoto and the neighbor went inside, where they are shocked to see the area in utter disarray, furniture appliances smashed and disshelved, and looking around, they checked the refrigerator, where they found Mr. Naegi's body stuffed inside, with a bullet hole on his head, confirming that he was murdered.

As the neighbor shrieked, Makoto noticed the cabinet door slightly opened, and when he opened it, he saw his mom, hanged and has a bullet hole on the head, murdered as well, and Makoto frantically searched the house only to find it empty and went outside to grab the bicycle and began to use his special ability to track down the ones who took Komaru, telling the neighbor to call other cops as he told her that the cops outside are involved in the murders.

Makoto rode the bicycle as he tries to use his ability to trace Komaru, and somehow he was able to locate her and uses a shortcut and soon found where she is, and he stopped in front of the two cars, in which the cars stopped and the agents came out, seeing that their other target is here, and now they intend to capture him as well now that Komaru is in their hands. The lead agent came out and attempted to persuade Makoto to come with them, resulting in a stand-off.

"Makoto Naegi…please come with us…"

"Why? Why did you kill my parents?!"

"Do not resist…we will bring you HOME…"

"Let go of my sister!"

"Do not resist…come with us…"

"You damn murderers!"

"You and your sister belong to the Future Foundation now…"

"Damn you all!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as tragedy struck the Naegi family, as Makoto and Komaru's parents were murdered off-screen, and Komaru has been taken….and now it is up to Makoto to save her and deal with the Future Foundation agents holding her…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Makoto takes on the agents…can he save Komaru and escape the Future Foundation…?

See you in 2 to 3 weeks…


	5. On The Run

**Danganronpa: Firestarter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Firestarter**_ is owned by Stephen King

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the x, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5:_** ** _Hashirimawatte_**

Makoto is seen running the hallway which startled some faculty members and soon he jumped over the school fence and is seen stealing a bicycle and pedaled his way to the house, and after about 18 minutes he arrived at the house, where a few policemen are seen cordoning off the house and the neighbor who called Makoto intercepted him and told him that he saw the men carrying off Komaru and the police refused to let anyone in despite her asking what happened to the Naegi parents, and when Makoto asks the policemen where are his parents, the two cops feigned ignorance saying the house is off-limits to everyone and told him to leave.

"Sorry, kid.."

"It's off-limits…"

"But my parents! Where are they?"

"Just leave. This place is cordoned off."

"Go home."

"This is my house! Where are my parents?! My sister?!"

"Beat it, kid."

"This place is off-limits to everyone."

"Damn!"

Frustrated and worried, Makoto clutched his head and began to use his psionic ability, and forces the two cops to stand aside, which the two slowly did so, and there Makoto and the neighbor went inside, where they are shocked to see the area in utter disarray, furniture appliances smashed and disshelved, and looking around, they checked the refrigerator, where they found Mr. Naegi's body stuffed inside, with a bullet hole on his head, confirming that he was murdered.

As the neighbor shrieked, Makoto noticed the cabinet door slightly opened, and when he opened it, he saw his mom, hanged and has a bullet hole on the head, murdered as well, and Makoto frantically searched the house only to find it empty and went outside to grab the bicycle and began to use his special ability to track down the ones who took Komaru, telling the neighbor to call other cops as he told her that the cops outside are involved in the murders.

Makoto rode the bicycle as he tries to use his ability to trace Komaru, and somehow he was able to locate her and uses a shortcut and soon found where she is, and he stopped in front of the two cars, in which the cars stopped and the agents came out, seeing that their other target is here, and now they intend to capture him as well now that Komaru is in their hands. The lead agent came out and attempted to persuade Makoto to come with them, resulting in a stand-off.

"Makoto Naegi…please come with us…"

"Why? Why did you kill my parents?!"

"Do not resist…we will bring you HOME…"

"Let go of my sister!"

"Do not resist…come with us…"

"You damn murderers!"

"You and your sister belong to the Future Foundation now…"

"Damn you all!"

Makoto is enraged at the cruelty of the agents for murdering his parents and abducting Komaru, and as the agents stepped forward to fetch the 14-year old boy, he stepped back and warned them not to come closer, but they ignored his words and continued to move forward, intent on abducting him and take the now-orphaned siblings to the Future Foundation to make them their WEAPONIZED SOLDIERS and use them for the foundation's purposes.

Makoto continued to back away and demanded that they release Komaru but they just ignored him and insisted that he and his sister now belonged to the Future Foundaton and they are to serve the organization for life no matter how much the siblings resisted.

"What…what did you say…?"

"You heard us…"

"You and your sister belong to the Future Foundation…"

"You will serve our organization…"

"And act as our weapon."

"And you two will do it whether you like it or not…"

"Damn you…damn you all!"

"Resistance is futile…"

Seeing that the agents have no qualms, and determined to save his sister, Makoto clutched his heads and began using his psionic ability, and there the two agents stopped on their tracks, and are slowly succumbing to the boy's power, and you can see that Makoto's nose began to bleed as he is using his power to take control of the two agents, and he commanded them to take out the other agents, and the two men turn around, drawing their guns and shoots down the rest while Komaru is spared.

Makoto then commanded the agent to shoot himself, and the agent did, aiming his gun on his head and shoots himself, which he died on the spot, and he commanded the remaining agent to take him and Komaru to a safe place, which the controlled agent did, and they traveled by car and they traveled towards an abandoned house near the Tokyo exit, and there Makoto gives the controlled agent some instructions, as he intend to keep the Future Foundation busy while he waits for Komaru to wake up and plan their escape.

"You…"

"Yes…"

"You will remember nothing once you left…"

"Yes…"

"And when you get back to Future foundation…shoot down every last of them…"

"Yes…"

"Now go."

"Yes…"

The controlled agent mindlessly nodded and boarded the car and left, leaving the Naegi siblings alone, and there he wiped his nose and waited for Komaru to wake up, while silently weeping because their parents were murdered, and since they cannot go back to their house, the siblings will have to think of a way to get money and clothes as they figure out a way to escape their pursuers without getting caught. Makoto is also aware that the Future Foundation has contacts with some of the Diet officials, and realized that seeking help from them would be almost useless, and now he and his sister are currently in a bind, and in a state of helplessness.

-x-

Back at the Naegi house, police continued to cordon the area and several Future Foundation agents arrived and aided the police using large blankets to cover the scene, in which neighbors have no idea what is going on, unaware that the foundation agents are hiding away evidences of the murder and hid the corpses of the Naegi parents from prying eyes so as not to draw suspicions from other people, and the scene shifts inside a van, where it shows that the neighbor who called Naegi earlier was being tortured in to revealing where Makoto and Komaru are heading, in which she told them that she does not really know, but the agents continue to torture her to make her confess.

"I already told you…I don't know where Makoto went after this…!"

"Do not lie…"

"We know where you are hiding him…"

"Tell us where we can find Makoto Naegi…"

"AAAIIIEEE! I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!"

"She is not telling us…"

"What should we do?"

"Get rid of her."

The neighbor was already in pain and pleaded for mercy, telling them that all she knows is that Makoto arrived, and promptly left, and seeing that they could not get any answers, the agents decided to discard her fearing that she might spill the beans, and one of them took out a silencer gun and shoots her on the top of her head, which the bullet exited through her genital and onto the ground, killing her instantly, and the agents contacted Tengan and informed him of the situation.

"…and that is the situation, sir."

"I see…"

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Head back to HQ…"

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes."

"Very well, sir."

"…"

The agents then made their move and went to a downtown street where they stealthily hid the woman's corpse inside a huge garbage bin and began to search for their fellow agents as they believe that they are still after the siblings. However, the van eventually found the now-dead agents sprawled on the ground, and one of the pursuing agents contacted their base to inform them that the Naegi siblings have escaped and killed the other agents.

"Calling base…we found our fellow agents…all dead."

"Are you sure?"

"Affirmative."

"Damn."

"What are your orders?"

"Take the bodies away…we can't let prying eyes see them…"

"Affirmative."

"Do it."

The agents then carried the dead corpses inside the van in an effort to cover up anything that may attract attention, and after that the van left before anyone could come by.

-x-

By nightfall, the scene shifts at the abandoned house where Makoto just arrived, bringing with him some food and you can see his nose dripping with blood, implying that he reluctantly used his psionic powers to force the cashier to forget everything, in which it showed that Makoto is forced to steal food due to the fact that they have no money and that it is dangerous to go back fearing that the Future Foundation agents might ambush him.

As he went inside, he saw Komaru starting to stir and he went to her side, and she was taken aback at the scene she is in, and there she slowly recalled what happened before she was sedated and she asks her elder brother what happened to their parents. Makoto sadly told her that their parents were murdered and he was forced to use his powers to save her, and said that they can't go back to their house as the Future Foundation agents are waiting for them.

Komaru stared wide-eyed in horror upon hearing this, and started to get hysterical as she is in a state of disbelief at the fact that their parents were murdered, and she began screaming and crying, prompting Makoto to try and calm her down.

"Komaru!"

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"Please…calm down…!"

"NNNOOOO! MOM! DAD!"

"Komaru…be strong…we must move on!"

"WHY? WHY OUR PARENTS? WHY US?"

"What's done is done…we can't go back…we need to move forward…that's what mom and dad want us to do…!"

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

As Makoto tries to calm and sooth her down, Komaru accidentally unleashed her powers, causing the house that they are staying at to catch fire, and he carried her in his arms and left the house as it became engulfed in flames, and he had to shook her hard just to calm her down, worried that it might attract their pursuers, and he had to carry her in his arms and look around, where a passing car came and Makoto thumbed for a ride, which the driver innocently obliges, and there Makoto was forced to use his powers to compel the driver to take them out of Tokyo, and the controlled driver did as told.

There Makoto told Komaru to be strong as he tells her that they have to be on the run and find someone who can help them in exposing the Future Foundation for what they are, and at the same time assured to her that their parents will get the justice they need, and said that he may have to train her in using her powers, and Komaru tearfully nodded as she finally calms down as the driver mindlessly drove the car towards the exit border of Tokyo.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and it sure is tragic, yet Makoto's quick thinking enabled him and Komaru to escape their pursuers, and now they are on the run as the Future Foundation is bent in capturing them because of their lust for the siblings' powers…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Makoto and Komaru manage to find shelter, though expect the Future Foundation to persist in getting them…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks…


	6. Seeking Refuge

**Danganronpa: Firestarter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Firestarter**_ is owned by Stephen King

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the and here you will get to see a rather some drama as the Naegi siblings struggle to move forward after escaping from their pursuers, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Hinansho o Motomete_**

The scene shifts at Future Foundation where you can see the possessed agent arrived at Future Foundation, still under Makoto's mental thrall, and secretly went to the base's armament, took some high-powered weapons and began attacking his fellow agents, resulting in a firefight, and many of the agents were killed and injured, and this in turn attracted Tengan's attention as he was pulled from his meeting and is being debriefed on what is going on, and he appeared baffled at the scene in front of him, seeing that the possessed agent is acting like a mindless puppet shooting and fighting the rest of the Future Foundation soldiers.

"What is going on here?"

"One of our agents has gotten crazy…"

"Huh? How?"

"I don't know…he just took out weapons from our cache and began shooting wildly…"

"Hmm…"

"Sir?"

"Bring him down. No matter what."

"Yes, sir."

Tengan observed the scene in front of him as the Foundation soldiers are slowly being held back due to the heavy firefight, and as more soldiers arrived, they were forced to use RPGs to bring down the possessed agent, and everything was placed under control, where Tengan surveyed the scene as he wondered why the agent did this, and Kizakura jokingly claimed that thus may be KARMA for what Tengan did to the Naegi parents, which Tengan smirked and said there is no such thing as KARMA, and concluded that Makoto did this, realizing the boy's powers.

He told Kizakura that he is impressed at what Makoto did and this made him determined to have the Naegi siblings captured alive, claiming that their powers would contribute to the Future Foundation and it would be a waste to let them go just like that, but Kizakura tries to reason with Tengan saying that the two minors were too young and want to live quiet lives, but Tengan said that Makoto and Komaru now belong to the Future Foundation and they will live to serve the foundation forever.

"Sorry…but those two kids must serve the Future Foundation."

"Really, sir…you should…"

"Nope. I want them."

"…"

"Their powers are too valuable…and they cannot live among people…they belong to this organization now…no matter what they do…"

"Surely there must be…"

"There is no other way…and the only way for those two kids can do is submit to us."

"…"

Kizakura adjusted his hat seeing how stubborn Tengan is, feeling sympathy for Makoto and Komaru seeing that the two minors' lives are ruined and are now on the run due to Tengan's machinations, and he wondered what would happen next, fearing that if this keeps up, Makoto and Komaru might snap and end up destroying Future Foundation, and this may cause an unprecedented situation, but then his thoughts were interrupted when another agent came and told Tengan that he has gathered some intel on where the Naegi siblings would head to, which Tengan is more than ready to listen to the agent.

"Okay, report."

"I gathered intel on where the Naegi siblings would head to next."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"Interesting. Tell me where they are heading, and I will give you support."

"Yes, sir."

"And make sure you capture them alive…unharmed if possible."

"Yes, sir."

Tengan nodded after hearing the report and ordered the rest of the soldiers to prepare the search and hunt, and gave strict orders to have Makoto and Komaru captured alive, and have them subdued, as he want to make use of the minors' powers and he is rather excited that the KEY TO THE VICTORY is within his grasps and he is fantasizing that the Future Foundation would rule Japan one day and will lead an army of SUPERHUMANS and the people of Japan would serve and pay tribute to him, and Kizakura sighed and told him not to let things get over his head.

Tengan smiled and told Kizakura to be optimistic for once, saying that he is doing this for the betterment of Japan and that his actions are BENEVOLENT in nature. He also said that he is sure that Makoto and Komaru will one day appreciate his actions and see him as a very good FATHER-FIGURE and they will be GRATEFUL to him, which Kizakura sighed and tries to talk some sense in to him.

"Really, sir…they will only despise you even more…"

"Oh, I see the opposite of it."

"How so?"

"I can bend their will…and soon they will serve us in their own free will…"

"…"

"After you murdered their parents?"

"They will forget this once they submit to me…and they will give me their affection…isn't that exciting?"

"…"

Kizakura sighed again as he noticed that Tengan is so stubborn and have no remorse over his actions, and felt that things are getting too risky for the Future Foundation, and he adjusted his hat and left, feeling that things may turn for the worse as Tengan is so determined to capture the Naegi siblings and will eliminate anyone who stood in his way, having no qualms in murdering innocent people who harbor Makoto and Komaru.

-x-

The scene shifts at Hamamatsu, which is several hundred kilometers past Shizuoka, and there Makoto and Komaru got off the car and mentally ordered the driver to head back to Tokyo and block the Future Foundation soldiers from leaving Tokyo so they won't follow them, which the driver nodded mindlessly and left the area, and the Naegi siblings are now wondering where to head next, as they know that they could not go to their relatives' houses, fearing for their safeties that they might become new casualties if the Future Foundation were to find out about this.

There he decided to give Komaru a PIGGY-BACK RIDE as she is still distraught over the death of their parents and forced to leave their friends behind, and as the two travelled for an hour, a farm van passed by and stopped upon noticing the two teens, where the driver lowered the window and asks the two minors if they are lost or something, which Makoto honestly answered the driver's questions.

"Hey, there, kiddies…lost your way and are now walking without your pennies?"

"Um…yeah, sort of…"

"Want me to take you to your home? I hope it is not as big as your dome…"

"…"

"Huh? Something a matter, alma matter?"

"Um…"

"Are you two okay?"

"No…not really…"

The driver, who is a dark-skinned man with a heavy, muscular build. He has rosy cheeks, cartoonish eyes and a wide grin. He has an afro and a goatee. He wears a pale brown suit, with the Future Foundation pin on its lapel, a white sweatsuit with a green circle design on his shirt, and wooden geta. He also wears a straw hat around his neck. He is identified as **Daisaku Bandai** , and he appeared to be a farmer who is based within Hamamatsu.

Daisaku is described as someone who has a voice that is soft and high, in contrast to his large build. He is described to be very gentle and loving, despite his powerful appearance. He is also very whimsical, and is fond of making up his own sayings.

Daisaku offered to give the siblings a ride which Makoto accepted and, along with Komaru, boarded the farm van. When asked by Daisaku on where do they live, Makoto told him that they have no home, and the farmer decided to bring them to his home for the time being and left the road, where they travelled and after an hour they arrived at a farmhouse, where his grandmother is waiting, and she is surprised to see her grandchild bring with him two young children, and ask him what is going on, and Daisaku said he will explain later and requested to give the two siblings something to eat.

"Seriously, Daisaku…"

"Please, granny…"

"But…what if those two are thieves in disguise?"

"I doubt it…they've been traveling for an hour…"

"…"

"At least we should…"

"Oh, fine…"

"Thanks, granny…"

Sighing, Daisaku's grandmother nodded and went inside, and began to prepare cooking some food, and there the Naegi siblings got off the van and are being led by Daisaku as he brought them inside his farmhouse, and he apologized if his house is not as decorated but said it is comfortable to live in, which Makoto said that he and Komaru are grateful and showed to the Bandai family their appreciation. Daisaku smiled and told the siblings to feel at home.

Soon Gramdma Bandai began to serve food and the two are surprised to see that Makoto and Komaru are eating like hungry lions, and seeing their attires dirty and wrinkled, they noted that something must have happened to them and they opted to let the two minors finish eating, and after several minutes, the two siblings are full, and there Daisaku asks Makoto what happened and why they ended up here in Hamamatsu.

Daisaku and Grandma Bandai listened intently at Makoto's explanation on why he and Komaru are on the run, how they became subjects of an unjustified manhunt, the treachery of the Future Foundation, and why they murdered the Naegi parents, up to this point, and Daisaku is concerned to hear that the Future Foundation having such shady connection with the Japanese Diet and their willingness to commit murder just to get what they want.

Daisaku then told Makoto and Komaru that they can stay here until they could find a way to leave Japan and seek international help in exposing the Diet and Future Foundation, which Makoto and Komaru bowed in gratitude for the Bandai family's generosity.

"…so there…you two can stay here till we find a way to get international help."

"Thank you, Bandai-san!"

"Sure, sure…"

"Really…we won't stay here for long…the Future Foundation might…"

"Oh, no, no…you kids stay put till we figure out a way…since those Foundation fools have some hold on various agencies…getting a passport may alert them…"

"…"

"Leave it to me, okay?"

"Okay…"

Daisaku smiled and told the two minors that it was nothing, and the two kept on eating, and hours later they were led to a spare room which was simple-looking and he apologized to Makoto and Komaru that the spare room is not as grand as they are hoping for, yet the siblings said it is okay and they appreciated it and as Daisaku left, Makoto saw Komaru feeling down and he comforted her saying that things would be tougher from hereon but assured to her that he will protect her as well as giving assurance that the Future Foundation will be punished for their transgression.

"Komaru…"

"Onii-chan…will we be…?"

"I know…it's tough…but you must stay strong…but we will overcome this."

"Really?"

"Yes…really."

"…"

"Let's get some rest."

"Okay."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Well…not much action here apart from a brief gunfight, and now the Naegi siblings found a place to stay for the time being, which also introduced a Danganronpa character who is willing to take them in. at least the siblings would get some rest, and figure out a way to outrun their pursuers until they get help from outside in order to expose the future foundation for what they really are.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Makoto and Komaru managed to get some rest, but it would be short-lived as they encounter some trouble, and that's where the siblings get SERIOUS…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks…


	7. Prelude To Confrontation

**Danganronpa: Firestarter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Firestarter**_ is owned by Stephen King

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see a dramatic moment as the Naegi siblings struggle to move forward after escaping from their pursuers.

However, their moment of peace may be interrupted as the Future Foundation are persistent in capturing the siblings no matter what, so expect some DARK moments here as you read on.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 7: Hageshī Taiketsu**_

The scene shifts at Future Foundation where you can see the possessed agent laid dead on the floor inside the base, and the Future Foundation agents were still baffled on why he turn against them, but Tengan deduced that the agent must have fallen under Makoto's mental thrall, and thus resulted innthe possessed agent to secretly went to the base's armament, took some high-powered weapons and began attacking his fellow agents, resulting in a firefight, and many of the agents were killed and injured, and yet Tengan was impressed at how IMPORTANT it is for him to capture the Naegi siblings and he is mentally excited.

There Kizakura mentally sighed and asks Tengan if he is really serious in capturing those kids even if it means killing innocent people, which Tengan smiled and said he does not mind it as long as the Naegi siblings are captured and get them to swear their allegiance to the Future Foundation.

By then a Future Foundation soldier came and reported that another gunfight ensued, and Tengan went to the scene where the target laid dead after being gunned down, and Tengan asks the soldiers for a report on what happened here.

"What is going on here?"

"One of our agents has gotten crazy…"

"Huh? How?"

"I don't know…he just took out weapons from our cache and began shooting wildly…"

"Hmm…"

"Sir?"

"Take the body to the morgue."

"Yes, sir."

After that, Tengan rubbed his beard and smiled, guessing that Makoto Naegi did this and is impressed, in which he finds the boy's ability beneficial and would want Makoto captured alive so he can use his powers to benefit the Foundation's plans.

Kizakura adjusted his hat, as he did not like what Tengan is implying, and yet he is powerless to do anything about it, since Tengan leads the Future Foundation and he wields the authority and everyone obeys his command. Kizakura walked away and decided to have a shot of whiskey to sooth himself, as deep inside he did not like hunting the kids down because they possessed supernatural powers due to inheriting it from their parents and Tengan wants to exploit it so as to gain additional power to allow Future Foundation to maintain its hold on the Japanese Diet.

-x-

A few days later, the scene shifts at the farmhouse where Daisaku and his grandmother are residing, and there you can see that Daisaku is teaching Makoto and Komaru on how to do farming methods, and the two younger teens learned well and are adjusting to their temporary new life, and thanks to their efforts, Daisaku is able to sell the vegtables at the markets and earned additional money, and was able to buy food for him, his grandmother, and the Naegi siblings.

Life at the farm has somewhat helped Komaru cope with her current situation, as she is slowly coming to terms about the death of her parents, leaving their home and friends, and yet deep inside she was emotionally hurt, and having Makoto by her side is what kept her going, and right now she is getting along well with the Bandai family, as Grandma Bandai appeared to be receptive towards Komaru because of her innocent nature.

"Okay...you do this...and that...there..."

"Like this...?"

"Yes...good...good..."

"..."

"You sure learn, Komaru..."

"Thanks."

"After this...huh?"

"Onii-chan!"

By then Daisaku and Makoto have just arrived and alighted from the light truck after delivering the vegetables at the market, and Makoto had just removed his cap and wig as he had to constantly wear them whenever he goes out, due to his face being recognizable because the Future Foundation posted several posters of MISSING, claiming that the Naegi siblings went missing and is offering a reward to anyone who knows about the teens' whereabouts.

There Komaru greeted her brother as she hugged him as he greeted her in return, seeing that she is doing quite well and seemed to have coped with what is going on right now.

"Komaru..."

"Onii-chan!"

"You seemed to be doing well..."

"Uh-huh!"

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah!"

"Well...let's go inside..."

"Sure!"

As the Naegi siblings went inside, as it is almost lunchtime, Grandma Bandai asks her grandson how is everything doing in town, in which Daisaku said that posters of Makoto and Komaru are posted everywhere, saying that they went MISSING, and the Future Foundation is offering a reward to anyone who can pinpoint the siblings' whereabouts, and he is sure that it is just a ruse as he suspected that the Foundation is using this as an excuse to have the masses do the dirty work.

As Grandma Bandai asks why they would do something like this, and Daisaku said that it is likely that the Foundation opted to use unsuspecting pawns so that once they located Makoto and Komaru, there the Future Foundation can send their agents and catch tne kids by surprise, and the rest is history. There she is starting to waiver as she is worried for her and Daisaku's safety, but he assured to her that he will find a way to ship the siblings out of Japan and get foreign help and asylum.

"Just leave it to me, baa-chan..."

"But..."

"I will look for a ship that can ferry anything out of Japan."

"Still...those kids..."

"They deserve better...tney should live normal lives...not as lab rats and guinea pigs."

"..."

"Let's be patient...we can't let the kids suffer like that..."

"..."

However, a selfish neighbor happened to be nearby, and overhearing the conversation, as well as seeing the Naegi siblings, the selfish neighbor decided to secretly contact the Future Foundation in order to get the reward money which he finds it very enticing to ignore, as he is also overwhelmed by his own greed and lust for money. He secretly went to town and uses a payphone to contact Future Foundation.

-x-

At Future Foundation, Tengan is inside his office when his secretary came and told Tengan that there is a caller who wants to speak to Tengan, and when he asks what the caller wants, the secretary said that he has a VITAL information that only Tengan can listen, and guessing what it is, Tengan took the call where the caller turns out to be Daisaku's selfish neighbor, and there he told Tengan that he knows where the Naegi siblings are found, and said that he expects to get rewarded, in which Tengan gave a naughty smirk and spoke to the whistleblower.

"Really?"

"Yeah...as the poster states...I get the reward if I can show you where those brats are hiding..."

"Hmm..."

"What do you think...?"

"Well..."

"I can provide you the details..."

"Very well, then..."

"..."

Tengan smiled as he asks the whistleblower where he is and if he can personally pinpoint the siblings' location, then he can have his agents personally deliver the reward money to him, and the greedy whistleblower snickered as he said he will comply as he intends to carry out his part of the bargain, and once the call ended, Tengan smiled as he began to contact his henchmen to move out and head to the area where the whistleblower told him.

Kizakura saw it and is not pleased, and asks how would he be sure if the caller is telling the truth and can he really be serious in giving the reward money to the caller, and Tengan smiled again, and told Kizakura that the problem is already solved, which made Kizakura stare suspiciously at the Foundation leader, as he slowly deduces what Tengan is implying.

Tengan gave hus FAMOUS smile as he stare at Kizakura as a way to spite him, which Kizakura is not too pleased with it.

"You...are you...?"

"..."

"So then...you really..."

"Of course."

"Mr. Tengan..."

"Do not worry. Leave everything to me."

"..."

"Good."

Kizakura adjusts his hat as he mentally sighed at guessing where this would lead to, and what Tengan is intending to do, and walked away, knowing that there is nothing he can do about it and wished there is a way to put a stop to Tengan's foolishness.

-x-

At the scene where the Bandai house is located, Bandai and Makoto had just arrived after selling the crops at the market, and Komaru is sweeping the lawn, and nearby, the selfish neighbor watches on as a van arrived and parked near the neighbor's house, and the agents came out, where one of them is carrying a briefcase and approached the selfish neighbor, and asks him if this is the place where Makoto and Komaru are hiding.

"Are you the one?"

"Yes. It is I."

"Are you certain the two kids are hiding here?"

"Of course! I would not call you here if I do not have proof!"

"Very well...tell us where we can find them..."

"See that house?"

"Yes."

"Those brats are in there."

The selfish neighbor then pointed at the Bandai house, where the agents saw the Naegi siblings are with Daisaku, and the agents contacted Tengan to confirm that the targets are here. One of the agents then gave the selfish neighbor the briefcase and he snickered foolishly as he sensed that he has gotten the easy money. The agents then prepared to assault the siblings as they armed themselves with guns anticipating that the Bandai family would interfere.

Meanwhile, the selfish neighbor opened the briefcase and laughed at seeing the money, but as he counted them, he stared in disbelief upon discovering that they turn out to be PLAY MONEY from the game Monopoly, and as he started to protest, one of the agents grabbed him by his hair and uses a knife to slit his throat, and the foolish man slowly bleed to death and paid for his comeuppance as the other agents are preparing the assault.

One of the agents contacted Tengan and said that the operation is about to commence and that the whistleblower as been PAID IN FULL, which Tengan can be heard snickering and said that he is GRATEFUL to the whistleblower and wishes him well, even though he will MISS HIM.

"And the whistleblower...?"

"PAID IN FULL, sir."

"Good. I am grateful to him, so I wish him well..."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Bury his body and prepare to take the kids."

"And the two adults?"

"Waste them if needed."

"Yes sir."

The Future Foundation agents are now getting ready to assault the Bandai house and retrieve Makoto and Komaru by force as they are instructed to leave no one behind, intending to murder the Bandai family just like what they did to the selfish neighbor, where you can see that he is laid to the ground, bathed in a pool of blood.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Well…not much action here apart from a brief gunfight, and now the Naegi siblings are about to lose a place to stay after being betrayed by a selfish and greedy neighbor, who paid the price for his foolishness. Now a battle is about to commence…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The Future Foundation agents assaults the Bandai house, and that's where trouble starts, and that's where the Naegi siblings get SERIOUS…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	8. Fiery Fight

**Danganronpa: Firestarter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Firestarter**_ is owned by Stephen King

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see a dramatic moment as the Naegi siblings struggle to move forward after escaping from their pursuers.

However, their moment of peace may be interrupted as the Future Foundation are persistent in capturing the siblings no matter what, so expect some DARK moments here as you read on.

Moreover, the events at the end from last chapter is about to commence here, thus you'll be treated for a FIGHT...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 8:**_ ** _Hageshī tatakai_**

Inside the Bandai house, Grandma Bandai is cooking dinner and said that the food will be ready soon as Daisaku is working on a plan to get someone to secretly ship the Naegi siblings out of Japan, as he intend to get the two kids out as he guessed that the Future Foundation are intent on capturing the siblings and would do anything, which would include murdering those who hinder them, and not wanting Makoto and Komaru suffer, Daisaku began contacting some of his associates to see if they could find a way to help the two teens.

Komaru is clutching her teddy bear as she wondered if she and Makoto are about to leave again, and her elder brother said that they cannot stay here for long as he feared that the Future Foundation might discover them here and the Bandai's might get caught in the crossfire and to avoid that to happen they should leave soon once they managed to find a safe way to escape Japan.

"…and that's why."

"But…onii-chan…"

"We can't impose ourselves here…we don't want the Bandai family to suffer the same fate as our parents."

"…"

"We have to leave soon once Daisaku-san finds us a ride out of Japan."

"…"

"Please understand, Komaru."

"…I understand…"

What the siblings did not realize is that it is already too late, as the Future Foundation agents are already there, and are ready to commence the assault and capture of the Naegi siblings.

Outside, the agents are getting ready to begin the assault, and one of the agents contacted Tengan and said that the operation is about to commence, which Tengan nodded and told him to use any means necessary as long as no one gets in their way.

"So, is everything set?"

"Yes, Mr. Tengan."

"Good."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Get rid of anyone getting in the way."

"Even those who are not armed?"

"Yes. No witnesses, the better."

"Yes, sir."

When Tengan asks the agent if there is anything else to report, the agent stated that the whistleblower has been PAID IN FULL, which Tengan can be heard snickering and said that he is GRATEFUL to the whistleblower and wishes him well, even though he will MISS HIM.

"So the whistleblower is...?"

"PAID IN FULL, sir."

"Good. I am grateful to him, so I wish him well..."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Bury his body and prepare to take the kids."

"And the two adults?"

"Waste them if needed."

"Yes sir."

The Future Foundation agents are now getting ready to assault the Bandai house and retrieve Makoto and Komaru by force as they are instructed to leave no one behind, intending to murder the Bandai family just like what they did to the selfish neighbor, where you can see that he is laid to the ground, bathed in a pool of blood.

Back at the Bandai house, Komaru was sitting at the stairs in front of the front door, holding her teddy bear, as she missed her parents terribly, in which she started to wonder why the Future Foundation is doing this and why killed her and Makoto's parents. For her it does not make any sense, but then she saw the Future Foundation agents coming, and she screamed for help, which Makoto came out and stared wide-eyed, as he never thought that the agents were able to find this place.

By then Grandma Bandai came out and saw the agents, where one of the squad leaders NEGOTIATES in having her surrender the Naegi siblings.

"Madam…we are…"

"Why are you here?"

"We came here for those kids…they are…"

"No. I won't hand them to you."

"Please…we…"

"I was told..you murdered these kids' parents…now you want to…"

"Last warning. Hand them over."

"Over my dead body!"

At first she seemed to be willing to hand over the two teens to the agents, but upon seeing the bloodstains on their suits, and seeing the body of the selfish neighbor that was being dragged away, Grandma Bandai realized that the Future Foundation is more cruel than she thought, and asks them why she killed the neighbor just to get their hands on the teen siblings, but the lead agent ignored the question and insisted that she hand over the kids.

She refused, stating that the kids do not deserve such treatment and told them to leave the siblings alone, and never come back. The lead agent nudged his head and the other agents took out their guns and open fire, shooting her down to death, causing Komaru to scream as Makoto covered her face as Daisaku screamed at the agents for shooting an unarmed elderly woman, calling them DESPICABLE COWARDS.

"Grandma!"

"…"

"You bastards!"

"…"

"You just murdered an unarmed elderly woman!"

"…"

"What kind of animals are you?!"

"…"

The lead agent just smirked as he nudged his head and the agents shoots down Daisaku, riddling him with bullets and Makoto stared in shock and anger seeing that the agents have no qualms in killing anyone, and there Komaru snapped as she angrily responded, using her pyrokinesis to set the armed agents ablaze, which they screamed out in pain as they began to scramble just to put out the fire that is burning their bodies.

"AAAIIEEE!"

"GGYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"DAMN BRATS!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"GGAAAHHH!"

"AAAIIEEE!"

"GGYYYAAAHHH!"

The lead agent was shocked, and he took out his radio to call for reinforcements, where soon another dozen agents arrived and are ready to capture the kids, but then Makoto made his move, using his psychic powers and compelled them to head back to their headquarters and shoot everyone there until all of the leaders of Future Foundation is killed.

Makoto concentrated hard in using his powers, and this resulted in getting a nosebleed, but the effort pays off the agents were mesmerized in doing Makoto's bidding.

"Yes…"

"We understand…"

"We obey…"

"We are leaving…"

"Shoot down everyone at headquarters…"

"We will not hunt you again…"

"That we swear…"

"We are leaving…"

After that, the Future Foundation agents left the scene, boarding their vehicles, and the Naegi siblings are left behind, where they stare at the dead bodies of Daisaku and his grandmother, their bodies riddled with bullets that were very fatal, and as Komaru wept, Makoto went inside the house and grabbed a pair of blankets and draped it over the bodies as a sign of respect.

He then told his younger sister that they have to go and move to another place as it is no longer safe here, and Komaru questioned if they really have to keeping running and hiding, which he sadly said that they have to since the Future Foundation will only exploit them for their selfish ends, and given that the Diet is oblivious to the Foundation's actions, he told Komaru that escaping Japan is their option right now and there they will have to seek international help.

"But…onii-chan…"

"We can't impose ourselves here…we don't want the Bandai family to suffer the same fate as our parents."

"…"

"We have to leave soon once Daisaku-san finds us a ride out of Japan."

"…"

"Please understand, Komaru."

"…I understand…"

""

A weeping Komaru nodded as she and Makoto took their belongings and leave the Bandai house, and knowing that the path to the main road is long, Makoto carefully drives the pick-up van and reached the main road, where the siblings got off and they walked for about 30 minutes (while wearing a disguise) and managed to hitch a ride that took them towards west.

-x-

The scene shifts at Future Foundation where you can see that several of the Foundation soldiers are scrambling, where the scene shows the possessed agents laid dead on the floor inside the base, their weapons sprawled, and several bullet shells are scattered, and the Future Foundation soldiers were somewhat baffled on why their fellow soldiers turn against them, but Tengan, who had just arrived after being informed of the incident, deduced that the several dead agents must have fallen under Makoto's mental thrall, and thus resulted in the possessed agents to secretly went to the base's armament, took some high-powered weapons and began attacking his fellow agents, resulting in a firefight, and many of the agents were killed and injured, and yet Tengan was impressed at how IMPORTANT it is for him to capture the Naegi siblings and he is mentally excited.

There Kizakura mentally sighed and asks Tengan if he is really serious in capturing those kids even if it means killing innocent people, which Tengan smiled and said he does not mind it as long as the Naegi siblings are captured and get them to swear their allegiance to the Future Foundation.

By then a Future Foundation soldier came and reported that another gunfight ensued, which is near the entrance, and Tengan went to the scene where the rest of the agents are engaging in a shootout with the mesmerized agents, and after a few minutes order is restored, where Tengan saw several dead agents laid after being gunned down, and Tengan asks the soldiers for a report on what happened here.

"What is going on here?"

"Several of our agents just arrived...and well...they have gotten crazy…"

"Hmm? How?"

"I don't know…he just took out weapons from their vehicles and began shooting wildly at us…"

"Hmm…"

"Sir?"

"Take the bodies to the morgue."

"Yes, sir."

After that, Tengan rubbed his beard and smiled, guessing that Makoto Naegi did this and is impressed, in which he finds the boy's ability beneficial and would want Makoto captured alive so he can use his powers to benefit the Foundation's plans.

Kizakura adjusted his hat, as he did not like what Tengan is implying, and yet he is powerless to do anything about it, since Tengan leads the Future Foundation and he wields the authority and everyone obeys his command. Kizakura walked away and decided to have a shot of whiskey to sooth himself, as deep inside he did not like hunting the kids down because they possessed supernatural powers due to inheriting it from their parents and Tengan wants to exploit it so as to gain additional power to allow Future Foundation to maintain its hold on the Japanese Diet.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Well…not much intense action scenes here apart from a brief psychic battle from makoto and Komaru, and a few scenes of gunfight, and now the Naegi siblings just lost a place to stay after being betrayed by a selfish and greedy neighbor, who paid the price for his foolishness. Now the siblings are forced to go on the run after the Bandai family were murdered, which gaives more burden for our favorite siblings…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Makoto and Komaru are on the run again, but it would be short-lived as they encounter some trouble, as a new character is introduced…and that's where the siblings get SERIOUS…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	9. A Despairing Hunter

**Danganronpa: Firestarter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Firestarter**_ is owned by Stephen King

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see a dramatic moment as the Naegi siblings struggle to move forward after escaping from their pursuers.

However, their moment of peace may be interrupted as the Future Foundation are persistent in capturing the siblings no matter what, so expect some DARK moments here as you read on.

Lastly, another character is introduced…and you'd be surprised to see who enters the fray…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9:_** ** _Zetsubō-tekina hantā_**

The scene shifts at the main road, where various vehicles are passing by, looking like life is going well for all, and they are doing their usual thing, such as driving, walking, chatting, and other sort of things, as if the day is business as usual, and yet there are some who appeared to be interested in something, such as seeing the posters of Makoto and Komaru, where the poster states that the siblings are missing and a huge reward is up and be given to those who can offer information on their whereabouts.

This was enticing as the reward offered is worth 50 Billion Yen, and some of the citizens were slowly enticed and wanted to get their hands on it, and some wondered if the siblings are wanted persons and others believe that they are runaways, and yet the price of the reward money slowly latched onto their heads and are considering in finding the siblings.

"Look…"

"What a reward…"

"Huh? Fifty billion?"

"I could get richer by the dozen…!"

"Are those kids wanted?"

"Who cares? Let's find them!"

"I'll bring the kids in!"

"No! Me!"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the farm area, where the lead agent smirked after Daisaku cursed them for shooting down his grandmother in cold blood, and the agent nudged his head which gives the signal, and the other agents shoots down Daisaku, riddling him with bullets all over his body and head, killing Daisaku in a very brutal fashion, and Makoto stared in shock and anger seeing that the agents have no qualms in killing anyone, and there Komaru snapped as she angrily responded, using her pyrokinesis to set the armed agents ablaze, which they screamed out in pain as they began to scramble just to put out the fire that is burning their bodies.

"AAAIIEEE!"

"GGYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"DAMN BRATS!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"GGAAAHHH!"

"AAAIIEEE!"

"GGYYYAAAHHH!"

The lead agent was shocked, and he took out his radio to call for reinforcements, where soon another dozen agents arrived and are ready to capture the kids, but then Makoto made his move, using his psychic powers and compelled them to head back to their headquarters and shoot everyone there until all of the leaders of Future Foundation is killed.

Makoto concentrated hard in using his powers, and this resulted in getting a nosebleed, but the effort pays off the agents were mesmerized in doing Makoto's bidding.

"Yes…"

"We understand…"

"We obey…"

"We are leaving…"

"Shoot down everyone at headquarters…"

"We will not hunt you again…"

"That we swear…"

"We are leaving…"

After that, the Future Foundation agents left the scene, boarding their vehicles, and the Naegi siblings are looking behind the scene, where they stare at the dead bodies of Daisaku and his grandmother, their bodies riddled with bullets that were very fatal, and as Komaru wept, Makoto went inside the house and grabbed a pair of blankets and draped it over the bodies as a sign of respect.

He then told his younger sister that they have to go and move to another place as it is no longer safe here, and Komaru questioned if they really have to keeping running and hiding, which he sadly said that they have to since the Future Foundation will only exploit them for their selfish ends, and given that the Diet is oblivious to the Foundation's actions, he told Komaru that escaping Japan is their option right now and there they will have to seek international help.

"But…onii-chan…"

"We can't impose ourselves here…we don't want the Bandai family to suffer the same fate as our parents."

"…"

"We have to leave soon once Daisaku-san finds us a ride out of Japan."

"…"

"Please understand, Komaru."

"…I understand…"

"Good."

A weeping Komaru nodded as she and Makoto took their belongings and leave the Bandai house, and knowing that the path to the main road is long, Makoto carefully drives the pick-up van and reached the main road, where the siblings got off and they walked for about 30 minutes (while wearing a disguise) and managed to hitch a ride that took them towards west.

With the disguises, the driver had no idea that the passengers he allowed to hitch were the Naegi siblings, and thanks to the Future Foundation's CHARM, most of Japan's population was easily enticed to report to them any sightings of the siblings in exchange for a huge sum of reward money, though not all are biting the offer, such as the driver as he told the disguised siblings about why would the Future Foundation put up a reward on two runaway siblings who appeared to be harmless.

Makoto held Komaru's hand as the two siblings could not help but stay silent, as they do not want the driver ending up becoming a corpse because of the Future Foundation's true nature – killing those who found the siblings to maintain their secrecy.

The driver then asks where are they going, in which Makoto said that they wish to head to the west, the nearest, and the driver suggested that they go to Shikoku, which was the nearest, and Makoto thanked him for the suggestion.

"Shikoku, sir?"

"Yes…that's the nearest…"

"I see…thanks."

"Sure. Anyway, why are you two…?"

"Um…we're off to see…a relative."

"All by yourselves?"

"Yes."

"I see…"

After some time, they all arrived at the border of Shikoku, and Makoto reluctantly used his power to make the driver forget that he has met the Naegi siblings and instead told the driver that he is just going on a road trip and nothing else, and the driver mindlessly obeyed the commands being implanted on him, repeating what he is instructed to do in case Future Foundation agents interrogate him.

"You will recall nothing about us."

"Yes."

"You will tell them that you saw no one."

"Yes."

"And you will ignore those agents."

"Yes."

"Understood?"

"Yes."

The driver then turn around as he is heading back to the city proper, and the Naegi siblings began to walk their way towards Shikoku, entering the entrance of Awaji Island.

-x-

About some time later, the scene shifts at Future Foundation where you can see the possessed agents laid dead on the floor inside the base, and the Future Foundation agents were again baffled on why their fellow agents went rogue against them, and as Tengan surveyed the scene, he slowly deduced that the dead agents must have fallen under Makoto's mental thrall, which means that the siblings have escaped again and thus resulted in the possessed agents being secretly commanded by Makoto to return to future Foundation base and head to the base's armament, took some high-powered weapons and began attacking their fellow agents, resulting in a firefight, and many of the agents were killed and injured, and yet Tengan was impressed at how IMPORTANT it is for him to capture the Naegi siblings and he is mentally excited.

There Kizakura mentally sighed and asks Tengan if he is really serious in capturing those kids even if it means killing innocent people, which Tengan smiled and said he does not mind it as long as the Naegi siblings are captured and get them to swear their allegiance to the Future Foundation.

"You really serious, Tengan?"

"Yes. I am."

"You sure are heartless."

"Thank you."

"…"

"I really am proud of what I am."

"Got to hell."

"Not going to happen…"

By then a Future Foundation soldier came and reported that another gunfight ensued, and Tengan blinked his eyes as he went to the scene where the rest of the agents are engaging in a shootout with the mesmerized agents, and after a few minutes order is restored, where Tengan saw several dead agents laid after being gunned down, and Tengan asks the soldiers for a report on what happened here.

"What is going on here?"

"Several of our agents have gotten crazy…"

"Huh? How?"

"I don't know…they just took out weapons from our cache and began shooting wildly at us…"

"Hmm…"

"Sir?"

"Take the bodies to the morgue."

"Yes, sir."

After that, Tengan rubbed his beard and smiled, guessing that Makoto Naegi did this and is impressed, in which he finds the boy's ability beneficial and would want Makoto captured alive so he can use his powers to benefit the Foundation's plans.

Kizakura adjusted his hat, as he did not like what Tengan is implying, and yet he is powerless to do anything about it, since Tengan leads the Future Foundation and he wields the authority and everyone obeys his command. Kizakura walked away and decided to have a shot of whiskey to sooth himself, as deep inside he did not like hunting the kids down because they possessed supernatural powers due to inheriting it from their parents and Tengan wants to exploit it so as to gain additional power to allow Future Foundation to maintain its hold on the Japanese Diet.

Meanwhile, Tengan is at his office glancing at the map of Japan, as he is trying to deduce where the Naegi siblings would head to next, for he is sure that they would not get too far, and picked up his cellphone and contacted someone from the Diet and requested that the Future Foundation would be needing the assistance of every police force within Japan to find and Naegi siblings while subtly making it appear that the siblings are in danger and needed to be found and put in protective custody until the Future Foundation agents pick them up, and the contact said he will see what he could do, which Tengan smiled and thanked him for the help.

"Can I count on you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Not at all, sir."

"Glad that you became my contact…"

"After how you helped Japan get back on its feet…it's an honor, sir."

"Well, then…I'll await your news."

"Will inform you of the latest developments."

After that the call ended, end Tengan rubbed his beard as he is thinking of a way to locate the Naegi siblings and have them subjected to ways to make them swear their loyalty to the Future Foundation, but then Kizakura came and told Tengan he has a visitor, which Tengan said that he has no time for one, but Kizakura told him that the visitor is a girl and said that she is offering her services to find and bring the Naegi siblings here at Future Foundation.

Tengan then glanced at Kizakura when told of this, and this made him curious as to what kind of girl who would come here and make an offer that even the Future Foundation agents could not possibly pull off the assignment given the siblings' supernatural powers.

"A girl who is offering to help find the Naegi siblings…?"

"That's what she said."

"Is she some bounty hunter or something? Unless she looked like an old hag like myself…"

"Actually, she's the same age as Makoto…though a bit taller…has a hourglass figure…I'm even wondering if she's a model or something…"

"Hmm…"

"Well…?"

"Where is she, then?"

"At the conference room…"

Tengan, out of curiosity, decided to meet with this visitor, and at the conference room, he is greeted by a girl, a teenager who looked like a model, who is slightly taller than Makoto. She possessed an endowed figure, her hair strawberry-blond, her hairstyle in pigtails, and her attire is that of a gyaru. Tengan rubbed his beard and felt that things might get interesting here and decided to at least entertain her.

He approached the teenage girl and spoke with her, asking what brings her here and what can she offer to the Future Foundation, and the teenage girl, aged 14 (same age as Makoto), grinned as she introduces herself as **Junko Enoshima** , and she said that she will find and bring the siblings here in exchange for the reward money that the Foundation has offered.

This piqued Tengan's curiosity and began talking to her to see what she can do and to see whether this is a hoax or not.

"So then, Miss Enoshima…you say you want to help us in bringing in the Naegi siblings…?"

"That's right."

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

"You don't looked like the type who…"

"Oh…appearances can be deceiving."

"And how can you say that you have what it takes to…"

"I may looked like a model…but in reality…I'm a hunter."

Tengan raised an eyebrow when told that Enoshima may look like a model but revealed that she is quite a hunter and she is willing to take up the challenge to find the Naegi siblings and bring them here, and Tengan asks how can she pull it off, discreetly telling her that the Naegi siblings are…not so ordinary, but she grinned and said that she can overcome ANY obstacles.

"Don't try underestimating me. I can handle anything."

"Are you sure you're telling the truth, Miss Enoshima?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…do you wish for any assistance should we accept your offer?"

"Sure. Just tell me where the two brats are likely heading to, then I will do the rest."

"Really?"

"Yes, grandpa…really."

"Ho-ho-ho…you sure have a sense of humor…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Well…not much action here apart from a brief gunfight, along with the Naegi siblings used their powers to take them to a hiding place, and now the Naegi siblings are still on the run again…

Also, Enoshima appears, and it looks like that trouble for the siblings have intensified…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Makoto and Komaru are on the run again, but it would be short-lived as they encounter some trouble, as Enoshima are after them…and that's where the siblings get SERIOUS…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


End file.
